¿Jugamos a ser Adultos?
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Noche, confesiones, amor, correspondido, besos, caricias… todo eso formo parte de una de las primeras noches que vendrían al lado de el… al final, jugar a ser adultos no resulto… Te amo Death the Kid. Chrona Gorgón Death lemon


Hola :D traigo un pequeño oneeshot ^^Uu ok este lo hize porque si xD okno :3 estaba en la sala de estar de la casa de mi madre y BAM o.o me vino una idea pervertida, corri a pc de mi hermana menor y la prendi me puse a escribir, y lo deje corto x3 lo guarde en mi memoria e_e ahora hoy **12-09** xD use la laptop de una de mis amigas del **Bajo Mundo* **y lo pude terminar ^^ al venir a casa le di _toques_personales xD sin mas de mis idioteces... a leer

ah si tambien lo hize porque ME DEJARON 8 REVIEWS EN MI FIC **LO NUEVO AYUDA X33  
GOZENLO ES UN REGALITO *3***

* * *

**_¿Jugamos a ser Adultos?  
_**  
Y aquí estoy yo jugando a ser una adulta siendo apenas una niña. Si una niña enamorada. En estos momentos estoy debajo de el, mientras sus manos recorren parte de mi desnuda piel. En una acción se quito el saco y la camisa mostrándome su bien formado pecho… Deja en mi cuello besos y llega a mis labios fundiéndonos con un beso.

Un beso, desde ahí comenzó esta situación, cuando sus ojos dorados me vieron en un comienzo haciéndome sentir débil ante su mirada.

***Flash Back***

estábamos en un fiesta en su mansión, yo estaba hablando con Maka hasta que Soul ya llego a sacar para poder bailar. Luego llega a hacerme compañía Tsubaki y Liz, mientras Black*Star y Patty comían y molestaban a los invitados

-¿no se lo piensas decir?- me dice de la nada Liz viéndome a los ojos  
-yo… pues… no pensaba…- balbuceaba la respuesta mientras sus ojos mostraban una intensa curiosidad, como cuando le ofreces a un niño pequeño un chocolate y cuando se lo das sus ojos se tornan alegres, así era la mirada de Liz en ese momento  
-yo pienso que deberías decírselo podría ser correspondido- me dice Tsubaki regalándome una sonrisa, confió en ella, nunca me mentiría  
-quizás… mas tarde lo haga…- miro al suelo viendo el color del vestido que Liz me obligo a usar para esta ocasión, era un vestido arriba de la rodilla, con un escote de tubo y un listón morado oscuro que sujeta mi cintura y un par de zapatillas moradas haciendo juego con el listón  
-aprovecha, nosotros distraeremos a Maka, Black*Star, Patty y Ragnarok para que no los interrumpan- me guiño el ojo Liz y me regalo una sonrisa  
-gracias- dije tomando un poco de ponche

sin que decir mas fueron a hablar con Soul para que entretuviese a Maka y luego a vigilar a Black*Star y Patty mientras Liz hablaba con Ragnarok. Solté un cansado suspiro y me aproximo al causante de mis constantes sonrojos. **Death the Kid**. Acaricio un poco mi cabello en señal de nerviosismo, lo busque pero no lo encontré. Me dirigí hacia unos pasillos y escuche murmullos acerca de la simetría. Sonreí bobamente. El salió guardando una regla que llevaba en la mano, me miro con sus ojos ámbar examinándome y consiguiendo un sonrojo de mi parte

-que simétrica te vez, Chrona- me sonrió y se gano otro sonrojo, debía decírselo  
-gracias… K-Kid-kun… q-quería… h-hablar contigo…- sujete mi brazo como siempre  
-¿ah si? Qué casualidad, yo también quería hablar contigo- no sé si fue mi imaginación o se sonrojo  
-¿en serio? Ummmm… ¿s-sobre?- el solo hecho de saber que voy a hablar sola con Kid-kun me pone nerviosa…  
-pues… yo… creo que es mejor que te lo demuestre, Chrona- me tomo de los hombros con sus manos y me abrazo fuertemente, me beso… con ese beso inicio todo, no me opuse, no me resiste simplemente me deje llevar… sus labios contra los míos, sentirlo tan cerca. Me acorralo contra la pared, sus manos se colocaron ahora en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí.

Sin dejar de besarlo entramos a una habitación, se separo unos instantes de mí y me miro con sus ojos dorados, acaricio mi mejilla.

-Chrona, me gustas… te amo- me miro fijamente y sentí mis mejillas arder -¿tu me amas Chrona?- me pregunto acariciando mi cabello  
-K-Kid… y-yo… b-bueno… t-tu m-m-me g-gustas t-t-te a-amo- me escondí en mi pecho ante mi declaración, tenía su respuesta y ahora yo le respondí, nuevamente me volvió a besar intensamente ahora acariciaba mis piernas…

después de una lucha entre nuestras lenguas, y caricias. Me tumbo en su cama, supuse que era suya porque… todo estaba ordenado perfectamente simétrico, levanto mi vestido hasta mi cintura porque lo detuvo el listón.

***Fin Flash Back***

así es como en estos momentos estoy bajo el, encontró la forma de quitarme el molesto listón, y yo le quite el saco y medio desabotone su camiseta. Así es como tanto él como yo estamos jugando a ser adultos siendo niños, jugando con el amor. No. Con el amor no se juega, eso me dijo Maka, y debo hacerle caso ella nunca me miente

siento algo en mi entrepierna, eran sus dedos que acariciaban mi intimidad sobre mis bragas, me beso para tranquilizarme. Y correspondí, se deshizo de mi vestido. Y desabrocho mi sostén, empezó a lamer mis pechos mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y gemía. Su boca estaba caliente.

Le logre quitar la camiseta blanca, y con las yemas de mis dedos recorrían su pecho, es tan fuerte, las manos de el recorrían mis caderas. Por un impulso que tuve… lleve mi mano a un notorio bulto que estaba en sus pantalones, lo acaricie y el soltó un gruñido

-K-Kid… l-lo s-s-siento…- dije avergonzada, quizás no le agrado lo que hice  
-n-no… s-se s-siente... bien- dijo, y se quito los pantalones

se quito los pantalones, luego los bóxers, me sonroje. Nunca había visto el miembro de un hombre tan de cerca, y tampoco así de grande, la curiosidad me consumió y empecé a tomarlo con mis manos. Trazaba un camino de arriba abajo, llegue a la punta y se sentía caliente, le di un beso y luego seguí besando su miembro, mi lengua paso de abajo a arriba. El me volvió tumbar en la cama, y se deshizo de mis bragas.

-estas húmeda- me susurro a mis oídos, me sonroje notoriamente e introdujo sus dedos a mi intimidad me arquee la espalda, se sentía tan bien como me hacía sentir solté un gemido –Chrona… permíteme ser uno contigo- me miro fijamente a los ojos, los suyos unos orbes dorados que me encantaban.  
-s-si Kid…-

dicho esto sentí un pequeño dolor en mi intimidad, luego lo sentí más fuerte. Hasta que el dolor era tanto que nos quedamos inmóviles. El dolor fue remplazado por placer. Empuje mis caderas en un afán de querer sentir más. Lo conseguí, Kid sonrió. El empujo sus caderas, esa sensación de placer no la puedo olvidar, y nunca lo hare.

Trataba de llevarle el ritmo al momento de mover nuestras caderas para sentir una fracción de placer en nuestras zonas intimad, el miembro de Kid era grande y cada vez se ponía mas duro y placentero. No me pregunten de donde tuve el valor de decir las palabras que salieron de mi boca en esos momentos

-Ahh K-Kid… ¡m-más! ¡Ha-adentro! ¡Por favor! ¡Mas!- le rogaba, me miro a mis ojos sin detenerse y abrió aun mas mis piernas aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Sentía que estaba en éxtasis, cada vez mas sentía mi intimidad arder –Ahh C-Chrona e-estoy… en mi limite- me dijo al oído, en una acción rápida mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura sentía un calor placentero… termino, me dolió un poco y me dejo satisfecha.

-Kid…- solté en un suspiro y me respondió con un tierno beso en la frente  
-Chrona… ¿quieres ser mi novia? Solo mía- me miro con ojos suplicantes  
-si Kid, si quiero ser solo tuya- le dije y me abrase a su cuello, el sueño pudo con nosotros me acurruque en su pecho mientras me abrazaba…

_Noche, confesiones, amor, correspondido, besos, caricias… todo eso formo parte de una de las primeras noches que vendrían al lado de el… al final, jugar a ser adultos no resulto…_

**Te amo Death the Kid.**  
**Chrona Gorgón (Death)**

* * *

¿Y bien ¿te gusto? :'D

* * *

* **Bajo Mundo: **¿les cuento porque nos dicen asi a un grupo a amigas? xD facil, a principios de año nos mandaron a un grupo para el FONDOOO del GRAN salon entre esas iba yo :3 y yo iba super nerda xDD en fin... en un examen DE INGLES (y estudiando para biligues ¬¬ xD) me dijeron mal (BESSY FUE TU CULPA!) una palabra e.e yo JURO Y RE CONTRA JURO que me dijo "underworld" y sabemos verdad que significa "inframundo" o "bajo mundo" XD y la verdadera palabra era "unterwear" e_e ¿gran diferencia no? xD y eso varias sabemos que significa -w- en fin a ese grupo que puso "bajo mundo" a ese grupito... ES MI JODIDO GRUPO AL QUE AMO AUN QUE ME JODAN LA VIDA pero... las amo :'D

* * *

_¿Meresco un simetrico review?_


End file.
